Naruto Goes to St Chronica's Academy
by Yosuke Hanamura
Summary: Naruto gets into serious trouble after doing something bad to Sakura and his punishment is to be sent to St. Chronica's Academy will he find love or will he be lonely forever!
1. Chapter 1

Konoha High School, Lunchtime on the roof

Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sai, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamichi were enjoying lunch on the roof then Naruto tells everyone his great plan that he's going to pull off after school when everyone has gone home for the day. "Hey guys I have the greatest plan ever, when everyone is gone I'm going to pull Sakura-chan into an empty classroom then do nasty things to her!" Sasuke and the other boys all had major nosebleeds after hearing about Naruto's plan, then they gave him their seal of approval with a huge thumbs up.

Konoha High School, after school

Naruto pulled Sakura into the empty classroom on the first floor then he forced Sakura to strip out of her uniform and, taking a moment to enjoy the sight of his friend he placed his left hand onto her right breast then began massaging it while his right index and middle finger entered her pussy which caused her to moan out loud.

"Does this feel good, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he continued to fondle her C-cup sized boobs and enter and exit her vagina she moaned out in a labored tone, "Y…Yes…Ah…It feels good…!"

"Good girl!" Naruto said as he removed his fingers from her wet pussy then he placed his other hand on top of her head, before gently forcing her onto her knees then he ordered her "Suck my dick." Sakura nodded then she pulled his pants down to reveal his erect member to her, in which she kissed the tip before placing the whole thing into her mouth and began sucking him off Naruto began to moan out in pleasure not only from Sakura's blowjob but also from her sharp tooth gently grazing across his manhood in a pleasurable way.

Naruto moaned out in pure pleasure, "Ah…oh, Sakura…Ah…if you keep going…I'm going to cum…Ah…So don't stop…oh yeah!" Naruto groaned out in pure pleasure which caused Sakura to, blush a deep crimson red color but soon enough Naruto said "Oh Kami yes…Ah Sakura…I'm cumming…I'm cumming!"

It was then that Naruto released his load into Sakura's mouth.

After hearing strange noises coming from an empty classroom the school's assistant principal Shizune comes running in, then catches Naruto getting a blowjob from Sakura then she asked Naruto while her face was a crimson red color "W-What are you doing in here Naruto?!"

Shizune took Naruto to Tsunade's office and while they are walking Naruto remembers what he did to Sakura and he smiles, then once he arrived at the door he heard Tsunade yell. "NARUTO YOU STUPID IDIOT, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!" Naruto walked into her office then he sat down in a chair facing Tsunade who was drunk and he could smell the sake on her breath, when she spoke to him then she asked him "WHAT DID YOU DO TO SAKURA?" Naruto smirked then he told Tsunade with the smirk still on his face, "I just had an amazing blowjob from Sakura-chan!" Tsunade slammed her fist into her desk causing it to be torn in two then she told Naruto "UZUMAKI NARUTO YOU ARE HEARBY SUSPENDED FROM KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL AND YOU WILL BE GOING, TO ST. CHRONICA'S ACADEMY AN ALL-GIRLS SCHOOL ASSOCIATED WITH KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL!"

Naruto smiled then jumped up and down because he was so excited about going to the new school and getting all the girls, then Tsunade punched him into the wall causing Naruto to lose consciousness after he got home he texted his friends about his punishment then they all said 'Lucky Bastard'.


	2. Chapter 2

Uzumaki Household, Morning

Naruto rolled out of bed then went to the bathroom to take a bath then brushed his teeth and puts on his new uniform, a white short sleeve button down shirt and long green pants he also puts on the lucky necklace that he won in a bet with Tsunade.

He heads downstairs and to the kitchen where his middle-school aged sister who cosplays as "Reisys V. Felicity Sumeragi", an ancient vampire, her favorite character from the anime IronNecromancer, by wearing gothic clothing and a red contact lens, drinking tomato juice (blood) and speaking in affected formal language and she says (while doing the same pose as Kobato from the anime.) "Ku Ku Ku… foolish mortal brother of mine do you require food?" Naruto nodded then she put his breakfast, on the table in front of him he wolfed it all down then he ran out the door but before he ran out he told his sister "Naruko, you better go to school today!" Naruko nodded then he ran all the way to St. Chronica's Academy where he bumped into a new classmate of his Kodaka Hasegawa who was making his way to class.

Class 2-A, St. Chronica's Academy

Naruto stood up then wrote his name in kanji on the board then he turned around and faced the whole class which was all girls and he said in a loud and proud voice, "Yo! The names Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna be your classmate for a while so please treat me well!" he bowed to them and all the girls in the class ignored him.

Gym Class, St. Chronica's Academy

The two guys head off to gym class where they meet a student that Naruto assumes is a girl and Kodaka tells him that it is a girl, and a child who says she is a nun then the guys walk up to them and Kodaka introduces them to Naruto and they say. "I-I'm Yukimura Kusunoki Kodaka's servant it's nice to meet you." Yukimura said in a shy voice then the child like nun says, "I'm Maria Takayama and I'm the Neighbor Club's advisor also I'm 10 years old." Maria said in a happy voice that reminded him of Naruko from their shared childhood.

Rika's Lab, St. Chronica's Academy

Naruto heads to the lab of the academy's top scientist Rika Shiguma who's known to Kodaka and the others as the "perverted super genius", he hears the explosion in the lab and sees her unconscious so he carries her out and to the nurses office then a few hours later she comes to see him in his class then she embarrasses Naruto by saying perverted things so he takes her out of the classroom and tells her not to say those things in front of other people.

After School, St. Chronica's Academy

Naruto heads to the Neighbors Club with Kodaka then sees the girl of his dreams so he heads up to her then he says, "Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm a new member to this club, what's your name?" the girl looked at him then she said with a smile on her face "My name is Yozora Mikazuki nice to meet you Naruto-san." Naruto knew from that moment on he was in love with this girl and he wanted to be with her, for the rest of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, St. Chronica's Academy

Math Class

Ms. Yumi Kawasaki was teaching algebra to her students then she wrote down on the board 8x+15=20 then she asked Yozora, "Ms. Mikazuki can you solve this problem?" Yozora got up and shook her head no so Naruto saved the day and told his teacher "I can solve it sensei, you have to subtract 15 from the twenty and you get 5 then you have to divide 5 by 8, then you get the answer of 0.625." Yumi was shocked at how Naruto was the one who solved the problem then she said in a proud voice at Naruto, "That's correct Mr. Uzumaki, you may sit down now." Naruto sits down then he winks at Yozora and she blushed Kodaka laughed a little bit then he thought to himself 'They may make a great couple one day.'

Lunch, St. Chronica's Academy

Naruto scooted his desk over to Yozora's then he asked her in with a genuine smile on his face, "Hey Yozora-chan, do you wanna eat lunch with me?" she smiled then nodded then he pulled out his bento lunch box with had 2 rice balls, a container full of green tea and a cup for him to use with the tea, some sushi that Naruko got from Umemori Genta the local sushi chef, and some sukiyaki from last night's dinner. Naruto smiled then started drooling and he looked over at Yozora and he saw her lunch, which was just a melon bread and a milk box. "Hey Yozora, can I ask you something?" Yozora looked at Naruto then she said, "Yes you can ask me your question, Naruto," he looked at her then blushed and asked. "Why are you always sitting alone all the time, and do you have a friend that you can hang out with?" Yozora looked down then Naruto saw a sad look in her eyes then she replied, "I do have a friend but she is more than that she is my lover, and I choose to sit alone because of stupid people in this school." Naruto dropped his chopsticks then he grabbed Yozora by the shoulders then he said, "Have you ever been with a man before, Yozora?" she shook her head then replied to where only Naruto and Kodaka who sits behind Naruto could hear.

"I'm a lesbian Naruto, so I like girls." Naruto and Kodaka have nose bleeds from the thought of Yozora and her girlfriend doing Yuri, then Naruto told her while wiping his nose with a napkin that he had in his bento lunch box. "Maybe you and your girlfriend should do it with me; you never know what may happen I'm known at my school as the lover in the bedroom. Yozora blushed then she smiled and said in a cute voice, "Maybe Naruto, just maybe," she winked at him then all three kids eat their lunch together then go through the rest of the day then they go to the Neighbor's Club room and there Naruto sees a beautiful blond haired girl with huge boobs named Sena or "meat" by Yozora and Kodaka's actual little sister Kobato.

"Hey Kodaka who is this kid?" Sena asked then Kodaka replied to Sena in a calm and collected voice, "This is Naruto Uzumaki, the transfer student who joined yesterday and he will also be a club member." Kobato was hiding behind Kodaka when she saw Naruto and Kodaka asked her, "What's wrong Kobato, did Naruto do something wrong?" Kobato shook her head no then Kodaka smiled and Rika told everyone in the club room. "Hey guys guess what, we are holding a school festival this week and we are gonna do a movie." Everyone including Naruto was excited because, this was the first time any one of them would be doing a school festival since they all skipped out except Sena who did the school's festival last year. "So what should we do the movie about guys, I mean we all have good ideas right?!" Naruto asked the group and Kodaka was the only one who had his hand raised, then Naruto asked Kodaka what his idea was and he told everyone. "What if we do something like a samurai drama where me and Naruto are brave samurai, and Sena is the princess of the kingdom of the family that we serve and one day an evil dragon (Yozora) comes to the village and kidnaps Sena and takes her away to the mountains. Me and Naruto go on the journey to save her, and they are joined by Rika, Maria, Yukimura, and Kobato and we arrive at Yozora's evil lair and we engage in battle with her and we win and save the princess and everyone is happy." Sena, Yozora, Rika, Yukimura, Maria, Kobato, and Naruto all agree with the idea that Kodaka had and they make plans to shoot the movie, while classes are not in session right now and they have plenty of time to make the movie.

The next day at the local park, Tokyo Japan

Naruto meets the group at the local park dressed in an orange samurai robe with a sword attached to his waist, and Kodaka was dressed the same way but he had a black samurai robe on and Yozora came to set dressed in Natsu's clothes (7 year time skip arc) and Sena is dressed like Lucy (7 year time skip arc), while Rika, Maria, Yukimura, and Kobato are dressed like Gray, Juvia, Wendy, and Gajeel (7 year time skip arc) and they all get into place with Naruto and Kodaka facing Yozora who was holding Sena then she jumped with Sena and ran off while Rika filmed it. Next they did the scene with Naruto and everyone except Sena and Yozora walking down the street, with a person holding the camera and filming the scene until Rika signaled to stop filming.

Uzumaki Household, Night

Once they got to Naruto's back yard to film the final scene, they arrive to see Sena on the ground with Yozora on top of her and Naruko watching and recording the whole thing while masturbating and both Naruto and Kodaka got hard while watching the two girls doing it.

The filming was stopped for today and everyone went home and Naruto "borrowed" the film that Naruko had got, then he started jerking off to it and as soon as he did it Yozora called him he answered it then she heard the noises coming from the TV and she hanged up and Naruto knew that he was screwed tomorrow when he saw Yozora.


	4. Chapter 4

October 10th, St. Chronica's Academy

Neighbors Club Room

Naruto, Kodaka, and Yozora head to the Neighbor's club and once they arrive they see Sena playing her game with headphones in, Yukimura in her maid uniform waiting for Naruto and Kodaka to come in and need her assistance and also Rika is busy looking at her perverted manga and giggling like a maniac while reading it. Kodaka tells everyone that Kobato's birthday is tomorrow and Naruto says that his birthday is also tomorrow, so Yozora decides that tomorrow she, Sena, Rika, Yukimura, and Kodaka will go to the mall tomorrow and buy both Naruto and Kobato birthday presents and they will have the party tomorrow after school.

Next Day, Tokyo Japan

At the mall

Kodaka and Yukimura arrive at the train station and see Sena, Yozora, and Rika all waiting for them, then they board the train and head for the mall in the middle of the city and the group splits up Sena with Kodaka and Yozora with Yukimura and Rika. Kodaka stops by an otaku store and manages to by Naruto a limited edition Misaka Mikoto figure, and Kobato a limited edition SSJ God Goku figure in battle damaged clothes. They stop for a quick break at a café and talk about what Kobato would like and Kodaka told her, "Kobato would like meat so that we could make sukiyaki for her birthday dinner." The gang meets up at the entrance of the mall a few hours later, then they all go their separate ways and Yozora instead of going home heads to Naruto's apartment to give him his birthday present early a new DVD of the anime named Cat Planet Cuties (**_Asobi ni Iku yo!_** (あそびにいくヨ! _Let's Go Play!_) and this anime happens to be Naruto's favorite because he loves Eris who is voiced by Ayako Kawasumi.

Uzumaki Household, Night

The doorbell rings and Naruto answers it in his black shorts and orange T-Shirt and he asks who's there and Yozora tells him that it's her, and he opens the door and lets her into his apartment which is clean and nothing is left lying around and the trash is ready to go out on its proper day. "Naruto here is your birthday present from me." Yozora said and Naruto looked at the box then opened it and saw the box for the anime, and he jumped around for joy and hugged Yozora and said thanks. She said you're welcome and I'm glad that you like your present Naruto and leaves, and Naruto texts Kodaka and tells him 'Dude Yozora showed up at my place and gave me my b-day present, gotta go and watch it now.' Kodaka smiled then replied while studying for the test tomorrow 'Later dude.'

Next Day, St. Chronica's Academy

Neighbors Club Room

The other club members prepare the room for Naruto and Kobato's party then Kodaka texts both of them and they hear the e-mail tones on their phones, and they walk inside after Kodaka tells them to come in and everyone says "Happy Birthday Naruto and Kobato!" and they use poppers and confetti and have their cake ready. The room was dark and only the candle light was seen then Naruto and Kobato blew out their candles and the lights came on, and everyone was enjoying themselves at the party and once it was over everyone went home and Naruto collapsed in his bed thinking about all the fun he had today. The next day at school Yozora didn't show up and Naruto asks Kodaka, "Where is Yozora she usually isn't absent is she?" Kodaka says that Yozora is sick today and won't show up for school for at least 2 days so Naruto ran out of class then went over to Yozora's house and saw her asleep in bed with a towel around her forehead and he sighed in relief that Yozora is ok and he lays on the floor.

2 Weeks later

Karaoke Bar, Tokyo Japan

Today is Yozora's birthday so the whole gang heads up to a karaoke bar and Yozora and Naruto share a room together, while Kodaka and the others share a room together and Naruto was asked by Yozora to sing a song for her and he decided to sing the opening theme to Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger.

**Susume! Yūki no hata kakage**  
**Nanatsu no umi wo kakenukero**

**Ichi ka bachi ka, muteki na kaze**  
**Kimi wo michibiku**

**Mezase! Chizu ni nai basho wo**  
**Maboroshi nanka ja nainda**

**Tatta hitotsu, jibun dake no**  
**Takaramono dare mo sagashiteru**

**Tashikametai ze, minna**  
**Onaji ja nai kara**

**Yaritai koto wo yatte yare**  
**Inochigake da ze**

**Hoshikerya sono te de, tsukame!**

**Retsu go! Retsu Gōkaijā**  
**Go! Go! Retsu go! Retsu!Kaji wo tore**

**Kimi no mae ni hirogaru umi**  
**Michi naki michi wo yukō**

**Retsu go! Retsu Gōkaijā**  
**Go! Go! Retsu go! Retsu! Arashin' naka**  
**Ganbaru kimi no "gamushara" ga ima**  
**Kono sekai wo kaeru ze**

**Dekkai yume wa mugendai**  
**Kaizoku Sentai Gōkaijā**

Kodaka sang the 2 openings to Code Geass: The Rebellion of Lelouch

Colors: By Flow

Jibun o Sekai sae mo Kaete shimaesou na  
Shunkan wa Itsumo sugu soba ni…

Kakusenu iradachi to  
Tachitsukusu jibun o Mitsume

Mayoinagara Nayaminagara Kuyaminagara Kimereba ii sa  
Kimi ga kureta kotoba hitotsu Tomadoi wa kiesari  
Karappo datta Boku no heya ni Hikari ga sashita

Miageta oozora ga Aoku sumikitte yuku  
Tozashita Mado o Hiraku koto o kimeta  
Jibun o Sekai sae mo Kaete shimaesou na

Shunkan o Kanjiru ima koko ni...

Kaidoku Funo: By Jinn

Yumemiteta, yume  
Hate naki tooku  
Kawaita hibi no sorairo te no naka

Toukankaku oto no naka de shikousakugo  
Jikan kankaku no nai kuukan  
Toushindai oto wo tatete  
Boku no kao, tsukutte yuku  
Kirei ni, katahou dake

Kono te ni ochita  
Kusari kake no ringo  
Kagami ni utsuru, bokura no uragawa made

Toukankaku oto no naka de shikousakugo  
Jikan kankaku no nai kuukan  
Toushindai oto wo tatete  
Boku no kao, kezutte yuku  
Kirei ni, katahou dake

After the day at the Karaoke Bar Naruto tells Yozora in front of everyone, "Yozora… …I love you and I wanna be with you forever!" Yozora started crying then ran off and Naruto knew that Yozora was struggling with her inner demons and he went up to Yozora and hugged her and kept her safe in his arms until morning.


End file.
